


The Sultry Villain

by DominatorBot



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: After destroying another planet Lord Dominator is feeling horny but she is getting more dissatisfied with her special Bot and wants something else.  Enter Wander who is on a galactic whip-round for a present for Lord Hater and eventually finds his way to Lord Dominator's ship.  Once on board he finds himself in an unfamiliar situation but not an unwelcome one...
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Sultry Villain

# Wander Over Yonder

The lava ship approached the doomed world. Its massive bulk blocking out the sun. Glowing red like it had come from Hell itself. And it had come to ruin everyone's day.

The ship took position above the planet, as close as it needed to get. On the surface the people ran around panicking, trying to find any way off this world before the inevitable happened. Then the doors opened. The massive drill started to spin.

On the bridge looking out of the viewport Lord Dominator had her right hand on the drill's lever. All she had to do was move it forward and the massive drill will penetrate the planets surface where she can then extract the Volcanium-X.

This was her favourite part. She could feel her loins heating with anticipation. Her body started to sweat and she was breathing heavily.

The hand not on the control shifted towards her skirt, pulling it back. Dominator never wore underwear. She caressed her clitoris, sending shivers through her body, making herself wet with expectancy. Unable to wait much longer she slid two fingers into herself. She moaned softly.

This was the fun part. She liked to play a little game with herself when she was doing this. She gripped the drill's lever tightly as she played with herself, getting faster with each thrust. The screams of the people below reached her ears making her move faster. She moaned louder and started to pant. This was it.

She came.

The drill hit the planet.

There were two explosions.

Dominator feel back into her chair, breathing heavily. She saw the mess she left on the floor and sighed. This was her favourite thing to do but sometimes it wasn't enough. She recalled one time she had one of the bots help her and that had felt good. But, deep down, she knew what was missing. There had to be someone out there that could aid her in her problem.

One time she had thought about asking Lord Hater but quickly reconsidered. She had this feeling that any sexual encounter with him wouldn't go well, and besides, what exactly did he have between his legs? Dominator shuddered to think.

No, it couldn't be Hater. None of the other villains looked all that appealing either. Emperor Awesome would just make it all about himself and would never shut up about it afterwards. And Sourdough was a sandwich. There had to be better options. But where?

“Bots! Begin the invasion. And clean up this mess.” Dominator got up from the chair. “Oh and Bot 23, follow me.”

If she couldn't find anyone to help her then she may as well go with the next best thing.

Dominator led the way to her bedroom. She trusted the Bots to handle the Volcanium-X extraction while she occupied herself. They had done this plenty of times before.

Inside the modestly decorated room she stripped out of her 'work' clothes and climbed onto the bed, she lay down on her back. “Okay Bot 23 you know the drill. Ha, drill.” She amused herself.

“YES, LORD DOMINATOR.” The Bot morphed a new appendage. It was a program she had specifically installed into Bot 23. The appendage was arm length and the tip of it was an erect penis she had sculpted herself. She even programmed it to throb slightly but it always felt a little too mechanical, but it was also the best she could get in this lame galaxy.

Bot 23 climbed onto the bed while Dominator spread her legs open. “Now let's see how much you've learned.”

Bot 23 moved it's appendage towards Dominator's crotch and gently rubbed her clit with the tip. “Oh that's good. Keep going.” She groaned. Bot 23 did as ordered and continued massaging her. When she felt herself getting wet she brought her hands down and spread herself open. Bot 23 knew what was next and inserted the throbbing penile appendage into her.

She gasped as she felt the long shaft move deep inside of her. Bot 23 then eased out of her before going back in. “Yes! That's it!” The sweat on her body glistened. She arched her back as Bot 23's thrusts were getting quicker. Her hands let go of the sides of her vagina and gripped the bed sheets. “Harder!” It did as she commanded.

Dominator moaned noisily. She could feel herself getting ready to come but she didn't want to, not yet. So she pulled Bot 23 out of her, climbed over onto her hands and knees and wrapped her mouth around the sculpted penis. It had been a while since she had it in her mouth. She sucked the juices she had left on it, wrapping her tongue around the thick appendage. It tasted good.

“Mmm.” She closed her eyes. And pictured something in her mind that she wasn't expecting. Wander, that furry weirdo that tried to welcome her to the galaxy, was in front of her. It was his hard penis she was sucking on. But to her surprise she wasn't put off by the fantasy, in fact she could feel it have an effect on her.

Dominator opened her eyes, removed Bot 23 from her mouth and licked her lips. “Interesting.” She said devilishly.

## The Sultry Villain

Wander was on his way to meet with every villain he knew. It was Lord Hater's birthday soon and Wander wanted to get him something special so he decided to do a whip-round. Sylvia was still asleep when he came up with the idea so he thought it best not to disturb her. No point in waking her for something he could do himself.

So far out of all the bad guys he had met none of them handed over any money. They just laughed at him before trying to destroy him. Wander was starting to feel a little disheartened. Was there anyone who would put some money towards a present?

There was a loud crash. Wander turned around to see Lord Dominator's lava ship draining another planet with it's huge drill. “Perfect! If I can get Dominator to give some money towards Hater's gift then that proves that she likes him!” He moved the bubble towards the scary ship.

Once inside he popped the bubble and called out, “Hello! Dominator?” He went about walking around, hoping she would catch him. Usually it didn't take too long.

Nothing.

This was unlike her. Dominator would never waste any time in hunting him down for her amusement.

He continued his search for her and calling out her name but still no response. It was starting to feel like she wasn't even here. Just then he heard a sound. It sounded like someone was being attacked. Wander followed the noise. “Don't worry! I'll save you!” He ran into a room that looked different from the rest of the ship. It looked like a normal bedroom. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

In the middle of the room, on the bed, Dominator was on all fours. Wander couldn't see what she was doing. It looked like a strange way to perform maintenance on a Bot, but what did he know?

Wait.

Wander felt his face burn and his breath quicken. He wasn't supposed to see her like this. It wasn't a nice thing to walk in on someone during an intimate moment. But he couldn't look away. The sounds she was making had crawled into his ears and held him still.

Then he felt it. A sensation he hasn't felt in a while. “Oh dear.” He looked down. Poking out from behind his fur was a stiff penis. Sweat dripped from his forehead. “This isn't good.”

He looked back at Dominator, who still didn't notice he was there, and felt the urge to just run. Leave and pretend like nothing happened. But his hand had different ideas. Before he realised what he was doing his right hand gripped his erect member and started stroking. “Oh, mmm, I really shouldn't be doing this.” But he didn't stop. He stroked and stroked all while looking at Dominator.

Then her eyes opened.

Wander flung himself away from the open door. He started to panic. His pulse was racing and his stupid hard dick got harder.

“What are you doing?” Dominator, wearing a towel, was standing at the open door.

“Oh, I'm sorry I must be on the wrong evil ship. I'll just be leaving.”

“With that boner?” Dominator chuckled.

Wander didn't need to look down to know how hard he was.

“I didn't mean...”

“It would be a shame to let that go to waste, now wouldn't it?”

Wander blanked out for a second. “I'm sorry, what?”

“Your dick looks like it wants some attention.”

Wander blushed.

“Come on in.” Dominator took Wander's hand and led him into her bedroom. “You can go now Bot 23.”

The Bot scurried away.

“I have to say Dominator, I wasn't...”

“Shut up Wander. I don't want you to talk. I haven't felt a real cock inside my mouth in a long time so just lie down, keep quiet and let me at it.”

Wander gulped, but did as she asked.

Dominator wrapped a hand around the shaft. “It feels so much better than Bot 23's.” She gave him a little squeeze. “You like that?”

Wander grimaced but nodded his head enthusiastically. Dominator used her free hand to remove his hat. “That thing is really distracting.”

Wander watched as his hat landed near the pile of clothes Dominator had taken off earlier.

She then started to move her hand up and down. “Oh, Dominator.”

“What did I say about talking?” She asked as she rubbed the tip along her bottom lip.

Wander gritted his teeth and gripped the bed sheets tightly. He tried his best not to but he could feel he was ready to burst. “Dom, stop!”

Dominator moved her head away just in time as Wander came. His semen flew through the air and landed on the floor behind her.

“You're lucky that didn't land on me.” She said while taking off her towel.

Wander raised his head. “What are you doing? Aren't we finished?”

Dominator laughed. “Finished? We've barely started.” She climbed up onto the bed and walked over the top of Wander. “Now it's your turn.”

“My turn for...?”

Dominator lowered herself onto his face and grabbed the top of his head. “Show me what you can do.”

Wander moved his hands to grab her butt and rub her cheeks while he licked her wet vagina.

Dominator's grip tightened. “Who knew you were such a naughty boy?”

“Mmm ffhm.”

“You're talking again.”

He went quiet. The only noise being Dominator's moans and him licking and sucking her.

Wander was still in shock over what was happening. Dominator had moved on him so fast he didn't have time to process but now that things had slowed down a little he still didn't know what to think. But one thing was certain. He was definitely enjoying it.

The hand she was using to hold Wander's head squeezed tighter, almost digging into his skin but that only intensified his movements. He pushed his tongue in deeper, licking the fluid from inside of her.

For a while his hard penis was left unattended but suddenly he felt something warm holding it. Dominator had turned and leaned back over to stroke him some more. Their bodies writhed with ecstasy as they continued to pleasure each other.

Wander felt himself throbbing harder than ever before and couldn't take it any more. In a swift move he climbed out from under Dominator, put his hands on her shoulders and lowered her onto her back.

“Hey! I'm the one called Dominator.”

Wander didn't respond. Instead he took hold of his penis and guided himself into her. Dominator was so slick by this point that he easily slid in and with some extra push he went as far as he could.

“Oh Grop!”

“I'm sorry was that too much?”

Dominator glared at him. “No. Talking.” Then she considered. “And don't think about stopping.”

Wander smiled coyly at her. He never realized how badly he had wanted this. The eagerness he felt to be inside her was a sensation not all that familiar to him. Sure he had been with other women before but there was something different about this encounter with Dominator. He felt like what they were doing was more than sex. Of course, he could just simply be reading too much into it and since talking was forbidden there was no way he could find out what her opinion was on the matter.

The thrusts started off slow, easing himself in then out, getting into a rhythm. Dominator lowered the back of her head over the edge of the bed, her hair touching the floor as Wander pumped faster. He was moving at a quicker pace now. Grunting as he moved. He put his hands on her breasts and gave each nipple a light pinch.

Dominator was too absorbed into what was happening to say anything to him. She preferred to tell her sexual partners what to do and when to do it but Wander had felt so good inside of her that those thoughts feel behind.

Then he broke her golden rule.

“Dom, I think I'm...”

She knew what he was going to say and had to fight the instinct to tell him to shut up. Instead she brought herself up from her lying position to look Wander in the eye. He was about to pull out when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer.

Then he came.

They both moaned in blissful pleasure.

There was so much it started to leak, running down her skin onto the bed sheet.

Wander pulled himself out when Dominator's grip weakened, then fell onto his back, panting. “That was...”

“If you say 'amazing' I'll incinerate you right now.”

Wander tightened his mouth.

They lay next to each other, both breathing heavily and sticky with sweat and cum. Dominator looked down between her legs and smirked. “But it actually was quite amazing.”

Wander cheered then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Dominator shoved him away. “No, none of that. This was a one time thing. It's never happening again.”

He was sad. There was a part of him that held out some hope that this wasn't the end but the beginning. But now he knew better. And he felt dejected.

Dominator saw his reaction to her words and scoffed. “Seriously?”

Wander turned away from her, unable to look at her.

“You should clean yourself up before you go. Shower's that way.” She indicated the door with her thumb.

Wander jumped off the bed and inched his way towards the shower room. Dominator didn't want to look at him but she couldn't help herself. Was she making a mistake telling him to go? Possibly. It was the best sex she had in forever. Was that the reason why it was so good, or was there something else going on? There was one way she could find out.

Wander entered the shower and switched it on. It was piping hot. He let out a slight squeal as the water hit him, then turned it down to a more manageable heat. “This is gonna be hard to get out.”

“Do you want a hand?” Dominator was standing nude at the door, her hip leaning against the frame and her arms folded under her breasts. Her hair was messed up and her eye make-up was smudged.

Wander looked at her, taking in every detail. She was stunning.

“Well if you're just going to stand there you're going to need some help.” She said as she approached the shower unit, wagging her hips as she did.

Wander opened the shower door and welcomed her into the unit, sneaking a grab at her bottom as she walked past him.

“Normally I would break your wrist for doing something like that.” She said with a grin. “But I'll make an exception in your case.” She turned around to get a look at him. His fur was soggy from the water. He looked like a drenched cat. Dominator moved her wet hair to one side, letting it drop over her right shoulder. She then used her left hand to hold up Wander's chin and bent over to kiss him. She popped her tongue into his mouth. She could still taste herself. Wander returned her action. Tasting himself on her.

Dominator lowered herself to his height, not taking her lips off of his. He then felt a hand reach down behind him. The sharp finger tip found what it was looking for and entered. “Whoa!” He was instantly hard.

“I'll be gentle. Just relax.”

Wander nodded while holding on tightly to Dominator's arms. She went down on her knees, then took hold of his hard, wet penis with her other hand while she continued to keep her finger in his butt.

Wander groaned in pleasurable pain. He started to relax, sliding his hands along her arms. She stroked and fingered for a while longer before Wander decided it was time to return the favour. He helped her up onto her feet, spun her around and pressed her against the shower glass. Dominator gasped as she felt his furry finger do to her what she did to him. Wander then used his free hand to cup her breast and pinch the nipple, harder this time.

Dominator closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The fur on his finger was tickling her. She could feel her butt hole widening up, getting ready for something bigger to fit in.

“Wander! Put it in my ass right now!” She said through gritted teeth.

Wander tried but her butt was too high so he had an idea. He leapt up off the floor towards Dominator and grabbed a hold of her waist then very slowly eased himself into her butt. It was a lot tighter than he was expecting and going by Dominator's reaction she felt the same. But she didn't tell him to stop.

The water from the hot shower helped a little and over time Wander could feel it getting easier. So he moved faster. Holding tightly onto her hips he pumped as enthusiastically as he could, her soft moans keeping him going.

Dominator then forced him off. She turned around but instead of saying anything she lay herself down on the floor and spread herself open. “I want to look at you while you do it.”

“Okay.” He said while dropping to his knees. Using both hands he held up her legs then put his penis back inside her butt, and continued where he left off.

Dominator bit her lower lip. She didn't know why she wanted to see his face while he fucked her but she was glad she did. It made the sex feel more intimate, gave it some real passion. She couldn't help herself. She put a hand on the back of Wander's head, lifted herself towards him and kissed him again. Feeling his tongue inside her mouth and his cock inside her ass was it for her. Her body tensed up as she came, squeezing Wander's penis, which in turn made him come.

Their bodily fluids mixed with the shower water, washing it all down the drain.

Wander looked down at his fur. “I don't think I'm clean yet.”

Dominator laughed. “At this rate we won't be clean until morning.”

“That would be crazy.”

“Yes, it would.”

They looked at each other. Then kissed some more.

Eventually they managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to actually get a wash. Wander went first, since his fur would take longer to clean and dry. When he finished he dried himself off and turned into a ball of fluff.

Dominator tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “I don't think I want to do it with something that looks that cute.”

Wander blushed. “You think I'm cute?”

“No I... just get out of there.” Dominator threw Wander out of the shower. “And don't do anything while I'm in here.”

Wander nodded his head happily. Keeping his hands to himself he took a look around the bedroom. They had been so busy, um, doing things, that he never got the chance to explore. It's not every day you find yourself in a villain's bedroom.

There wasn't much in the way of decoration. Just the bed, a carpet, a sideboard and not much else. She obviously kept her more personal things hidden somewhere else on the ship.

He heard the shower switch off then hopped onto the bed, and immediately regretted it.

Dominator stepped into the room wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another one. When she finished she saw Wander lying in her bed covered in the mess they had made earlier. “You idiot.”

Wander shrugged.

* * *

After cleaning himself again he rejoined Dominator, who was back in her regular outfit. She was directing her Bots in cleaning up the mess she and Wander had made. Dominator watched Wander as he picked up his hat. “Are you finally done?”

“Yep! So, now what do we do?”

“I have an idea, one last round before we go our separate ways.”

Wander sighed. “But I just cleaned myself twice.”

“Then you can do it again. I don't want you all sweaty and sticky for what I want to do.”

“And what's that?”

“Let's just say it's been a fantasy of mine for a while now. Follow me.”

Dominator walked out of the bedroom and led Wander through her ship until they reached the bridge. Wander ran up to the viewport and got a good look at the galaxy. His eyes widened as he watched the sparkling stars, glistening in the darkness. “I never get tired seeing this.” Then it occurred to him what Dominator was looking for. “Oh, you want a view while we, um...”

“Not exactly.” Dominator stood next to the viewport and pressed a button on the computer below it, switching the view to a different camera, one that showed the view from beneath her ship. There was a planet below them, and it was untouched by her massive drill.

Wander was hit with a sudden realization. She wasn't looking for a view of the stars but one of her destruction.

“I've always wanted to have sex while dominating a planet. And since you like to help folks I figured you would oblige me.” Dominator winked at him.

Of course Wander would never willingly let Dominator destroy a planet, not while he could do something about it. But what? Dominator already wanted to have sex with him so he couldn't use that, or could he?

“I dunno, Dominator. Planetary destruction doesn't get me in the mood.”

“I'm sure I could help with that.” She pulled back her skirt, exposing her crotch. Then with her index finger she slowly circled the area. “Does this get you in the mood?”

Wander felt himself getting hot. But he wasn't going to give in that easily. “Still not feeling it.”

Dominator scowled, then released her skirt. “So, you're going to make this difficult. Alright then.” With both hands she held the bottom of her top and slowly started to lift it up until Wander could see the underside of her breasts. He felt his mouth go dry. His body felt even hotter.

She lifted the top the rest of the way. Her breasts jiggled as they were pulled up by the fabric then dropped back down. She held them up with both hands. “It would be nice if there was something that could slip in between these.” She said as she pressed them together. Her green nipples getting hard as she did.

They weren't the only thing getting hard.

Wander could feel himself starting to rise. He tried thinking sad thoughts to try and stop it. What if Dominator destroyed the whole galaxy? What if she destroyed him? What if she... did other things with him? Her naked body close to his while they kissed. Their hands holding each other while they drifted in a tide of passion...

“Oh shoot.”

“Ah ha!” Dominator shouted triumphantly. “I knew you couldn't resist these.” She bounced her boobs with her hands.

Wander licked his lips. He had failed to stop it. His boner pointed at Dominator. But there might be other ways to distract her. “Huh, looks like you were right.” He walked over to Dominator with his boner swinging left and right.

Dominator's eyes followed the movement. “You're an eager little guy, aren't you?” She took off her helmet so she could remove her top.

“Could you keep the helmet on?”

Dominator smirked. “Of course.” She placed it back on to her head. Then, holding her hands in front of her face, she activated the powers in her gloves, using the heat from the lava glove to melt the ice on the other so the dripping water would land between her breasts.

When he was close enough to feel the heat from her glove, Wander climbed on to her, wrapped his legs around her waist, his penis pushing against her stomach, and licked the cool liquid off of her chest.

Dominator switched her powers off then leaned back on the view port's computer, her hand landing next to the main control for the drill.

Noticing this, Wander leaned himself forward, forcing Dominator further back but her hand was still too close. He had another idea. Dominator was lying flat against the console, so taking his weight off of her waist he moved himself up further, putting his knees under her armpits and his penis in the gap between her breasts. The cool liquid felt good to him and made him feel a little harder. Dominator then moved her hands to the sides of her boobs and trapped Wander's dick with them.

Seeing the lever for the drill from the corner of his eye Wander thought about how he was going to remove it, especially without Dominator knowing.

While he mulled it over he began thrusting his hips. Dominator didn't take her eyes off of him, she wanted to see every second of Wander's dick poking through the top of her chest. The tip was getting closer to her mouth with each thrust. She could almost taste it.

Then something terrible happened.

Wander came too early, nearly shooting his stuff into her eyes.

“Wander!”

“I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.” He lied.

“Bots! Get me something to clean this with.”

While her attention was away from him Wander took the opportunity to remove the drill lever.

One of the Bots gave Dominator a damp cloth. She wiped the sticky substance away.

“What was that all about?” She asked as she threw the cloth back at the Bot.

“I guess I was more excited than I thought.”

Dominator rolled her eyes, then noticed something strange. The drill lever was missing. She stared directly at it for a second before turning back to face Wander.

“I won't let you hurt those people.” He said, clutching the lever with both hands.

“What makes you think you can stop me?”

“I don't know if I can. But I have to try.”

Dominator laughed. “How very noble.” She stretched out her lava hand and grabbed Wander tightly with it before pulling him towards her. He was close enough that she used her other hand to snatch the lever away from him.

“You will never stop me.” She re-connected the lever then moved it forward. “I have it set on a slow spin. I still have my fantasy to fulfil.” She removed the rest of her clothes, but kept the helmet on. “You can at least enjoy it while it lasts.” She said as she lay herself down on the floor.

Wander had to admit, as crazy and destructive as she was he found it impossible to resist her. She lay on her side with one leg straight and the other pointing straight up, her crotch open and waiting for him. This time Wander had no intention of delaying.

Within a second he was on top of her, putting his penis into her hungry vagina. There was no slow build up this time. They were both acting on raw passion.

Dominator howled as Wander fucked her like there was no tomorrow.

The drill spun faster.

She then moved her hips in time with his thrusts, the passion growing wilder, the noise growing louder.

The drill launched towards the planet.

The passion reached a crescendo. They both cried out as they orgasmed.

The drill struck the planet.

Wander flopped down on top of Dominator, his head landing on her chest. She was about to shove him away from her but she found that she couldn't do that so instead she wrapped her arms around him, content that she finally got to act out her fantasy.

When it was time to go Wander tried once again to ask her to put some money towards Hater's present. And again she laughed. “No way. I'm not putting money towards that loser.” She dropped to one knee. “And don't keep me waiting too long.” She said before kissing him good-bye and playfully shoving his hat down over his eyes. Wander giggled before heading off into the cosmos, back to his best friend.

It was the next morning by the time Wander got back to Sylvia, who was just waking up. She saw Wander walking towards her with his legs wobbling as he did.

“Whoa, what were you doing all night?”

“Sylvia, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

The End


End file.
